listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrow
Before the Events of Arrow * Prince Khufu - Stabbed by Hath-Set. * Priestess Chay-Ara - Stabbed by Hath-Set. * Sebastian Sangre - Shot by Sebastian Blood. * Michael Staton - Killed by Nick Salvati. * Rebecca Merlyn - Shot by Brick. * Kendric Weller - Shot by Malcolm, thinking he killed Rebecca. * Albert Mancini - Killed by Isaac Stanzler to frame Ted Grant. * Henry Goodwin - Pushed into a vat of concrete by Robert. * Gus - Shot by Robert. * Robert Queen - Shot himself so that Oliver could survive. * Billy Wintergreen - Stabbed in the eye by Slade * Yao Fei Gulong - Shot in the head by Fyers. * Alan Durand - Neck broken by Shado. * Edward Fyers - Shot by Oliver. * The Captain - Shot by Ivo after failing to capture Oliver. * Shado Gulong - Shot in the head by Ivo. * Sin's father - Plane crashed by the Amazo crew. * The Butcher - Head crushed by Slade. * Anthony Ivo - Shot by Oliver. * Peter - Blew himself up while steering a torpedo. * Adam Castwidth - Stabbed by Oliver. * Sumilu Kang - Blown up by Katsu Cheng. * Jordan Kern - Neck broken by Oliver. * Akio Yamashiro - Infected by the Omega virus, and killed. * Matthew Shrieve - Shot by Maseo. * Kenny - Stabbed by Oliver. * Richards - Blown up by a land mine. * Vlad Venediktov - Neck broken by Oliver. * Conklin '- Stabbed by Oliver, and the primordial energies later took his form. * '''Baron Reiter '- Stabbed in the back by Oliver after Taiana drained him of his power. * ''Taiana Venediktov ''- Neck broken by Oliver. * Misha Yurievich - Beaten to death by Oliver. * Hideo Yamane - Shot by Oliver. * '''Ishmael Gregor - Stabbed by Oliver. * Galina Venediktov - Killed offscreen by Kovar. * Viktor '''- Killed in Kovar's sarin gas attack. * '''Konstantin Kovar - Neck broken by Oliver. * Xien Ming/Darryl - Throat slit by Slade. * Andrew Diggle '''- Shot by Deadshot with a curare-laced bullet. Season 1 Pilot * Constantine Drakon - Stabbed with a flechette by the Hood. Honor Thy Father * Victor Nocenti - Throat slit by China White. Lone Gunmen * James Holder - Shot by Deadshot with a curare-laced bullet. An Innocent Man * Camille Declan - Murdered by Jason Brodeur's bodyguard. Damaged * Leo Mueller - Shot by the Hood. * Josiah Hudson - Killed in a car accident caused by Merlyn. Legacies * '''Derek Reston/King - Sacrificed himself to save his son from a security guard's bullet. Muse of Fire * Paul Copani - Shot in the chest by Helena. * Nick Salvati - Neck broken by Helena. Vendetta * Zhishan - Shot by Helena. Year's End * Adam Hunt - Shot by Dark Archer. * Nelson Ravich - Shot by Dark Archer. Burned * Danny de la Vega - Lit on fire by Firefly and burned to death. * Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Lit himself on fire. Trust But Verify * Blake - Died from blood loss after being shot by the Hood * Cavanaugh - Shot by Diggle with a grenade launcher. * Paul Knox - Neck broken by the Hood. * Ted Gaynor - Shot in the heart by the Hood. Betrayal * George Wolfman - Stabbed by Cyrus Vanch. The Dodger * Cass Derenick - Shot by the Dodger. Dead to Rights * Guillermo Barrera - Stabbed by the Hood. The Huntress Returns * Gus Sabatoni - Shot by Huntress. Salvation * John Nickel - Shot by the Savior. * Gavin Carnahan - Shot by the Savior. * Joseph Falk/The Savior - Shot by the Hood. * Frank Chen - Shot by the Dark Archer. Unfinished Business * Veronica Sparks - Hit by a car while on Vertigo. * Doctor Webb - Shot in the heart by the Hood. Home Invasion * Edward Moore - Shot by Blank. * Nancy Moore - Shot by Blank. * Edward Rasmus - Suffocated to death after Blank stabbed him in the arm. * Mr. Robbins - Shot by Blank. * Mr. Blank - Stabbed by Oliver. Darkness on the Edge of Town * Brian Markov - Shot by Malcolm. Sacrifice * Tommy Merlyn - Killed in the earthquake caused by his father, Malcolm. Season 2 City of Heroes * Mayor Altman - Shot by the Hoods. Broken Dolls * Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker - Stabbed by the Canary. Crucible * Xavier Reed/The Mayor - Injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood, killing him. League of Assassins * Al-Owal - Neck broken by Sara. State vs. Queen * Cecil Adams/Count Vertigo - Shot by Arrow. The Scientist * Maxwell Stanton - Injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood, killing him. Three Ghosts * Lucas Hilton - Forced to shoot himself in the head by Gold. * Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Toxic chemicals splashed on his face after Oliver shot and destroyed a vat of chemicals. Blind Spot * Maya Resik - Killed by Brother Blood. * Officer Daily - Shot by Laurel, thinking he was Brother Blood. Tremors * Bo Travis - Died of blood loss after removing Bronze Tiger's claws from under his skin. Time of Death * Eddie Walczak - Shot by Clock King. Suicide Squad * Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel - Head blown up by Waller when he tried to escape. * Alexi Leonov - Stabbed in the eye by Slade. * Gholem Qadir - Stabbed in the back by Bronze Tiger. Birds of Prey * Frank Bertinelli - Shot by a SWAT officer trying to kill the vigilantes. Seeing Red * Moira Queen - Stabbed by Slade Wilson/Deathstroke. City of Blood * Officer Kelton - Neck broken by Ripped. Streets of Fire *Ripped - Blown up with a grenade by Lance. * Kate Spencer - Neck broken by one of Slade's soldiers. * Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Stabbed by Ravager. Unthinkable * Isabel Rochev/Ravager - Neck broken by Nyssa. Season 3 The Calm * Sara Lance/The Canary - Shot by Thea, drugged by Malcolm Merlyn Sara * Erlich Kelso - Shot in the heart by Komodo. * Tim Kaufman - Shot by Komodo. Guilty * Emilio Ortega/Paco - Killed by Stanzler. * Isaac Stanzler - Shot by Cupid. Draw Back Your Bow * Kirby Bates - Stabbed by Cupid. * Kai Wu - Killed by Captain Boomerang. Left Behind * Jose Anton - Beaten to death by Brick. Midnight City * Richard Ford - Shot by Brick. Canaries * Anthony Walker - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Arrow. * Chase - Drank cyanide. The Offer * Mouthpiece - Shot by Ra's al Ghul. Suicidal Tendencies * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Killed when the building he was on exploded. This Is Your Sword * Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab - Stabbed by Katana. My Name Is Oliver Queen * Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed through the heart by Oliver. Season 4 Green Arrow * Susanna - Poisoned by Ghosts. * Alvarez - Life Force drained by Damien Darhk. * Slater - Thrown out of a train by the Green Arrow. Restoration * Mina Fayad - Had a card thrown through her by Darhk. Legends of Yesterday * Carter Hall/Hawkman - Stabbed by Vandal Savage. * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl - Stabbed by Vandal Savage. * Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Felicity Smoak - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * John Diggle/Spartan - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Laurel Lance/The Black Canary - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Thea Queen/Speedy - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Cisco Ramon - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Caitlin Snow - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Hath-Set/Vandal Savage - Disintegrated by the Green Arrow and the Flash. A.W.O.L. * Alan Chang - Tortured and killed by Shadowspire. * Amanda Waller ''- Shot in the head by Joyner. Code of Silence * Thomas - Chocked magically by Damien Darhk. Broken Hearts * Shannon Groff, Blaine Groff, Allison Lee, Robert Joyce - Shot by Cupid. Beacon of Hope * Phil - Killed by the Bug-Eyed Bandit. Eleven-Fifty-Nine * ''Laurel Lance/Black Canary ''- Stabbed by Darhk. Genesis * '''Milo Armitage '- Tried to shoot Darhk, who deflected it into Armitage's forehead. * Phaedra Nixon '''- Neck broken by Darhk. * '''Andy Diggle - Shot by John Diggle. Monument Point * Alex Davis - Electrocuted by Machin. Lost in the Flood * Ruve Adams - Stabbed by Machin, and later died in the destruction of Tevat Noah. Schism * Cooper Seldon/Brother Eye '''- Had a bullet driven into his spine by Darhk when he betrayed him. * '''Damien Darhk - Stabbed in the heart by the Green Arrow. Season 5 Legacy * Pino Bertinelli - Shot by one of his thugs working for Church. * Sam Conahan - Killed by Prometheus with a ninja star. The Recruits * Private Collins - Shot by Walker. Human Target * Scimitar - Shot by Chance. * Tobias Church/Charon - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. So It Begins * Peter Meld - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. * Gay Eked - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. What We Leave Behind * Justin Claybourne - Shot in the heart by the Hood. * Billy Malone - Shot by Oliver thinking he was Prometheus. Second Chances * Sean Sonus - Shot by Tina. Spectre of the Gun * Laura Ramirez - Shot by her drug dealer when Rene tried to kill him. Checkmate * Doris Chase - Stabbed by her husband Adrian. Lian Yu * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Blew himself up with the land mine to kill Harkness. * Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Blown up by the land mine. * Adrian Chase/Prometheus '- Shot himself in the head, triggering Lian Yu to explode. Season 6 Fallout *''Samantha Clayton - Dies from injuries as a result from the explosion of Lian Yu caused by Prometheus. Tribute *Alec Tarkov - Shot through the back of the chest by Anatoly Knyazev Reversal *Jackson Klimavich - Killed off-screen by Black Siren, by the Canary Cry. *Jenny - Killed off-screen by Black Siren, by the Canary Cry. Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2 *'Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus - Earth-X '- Commits suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. *Many Nazi Soldiers - Killed by Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Barry Allen/The Flash, Sara Lance/White Canary, /Martin Stein/Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm, Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Alex Danvers Divided *Jerry Bertinelli - Shot in the back of the head by Ricardo Diaz. We Fall *Councilman Grovner - Car accident caused by Cayden James hacking his vehicle. *Frank Pike - Electrocution via conduction when he touches another civilian being electrocuted by a malfunctioning elevator panel caused by Cayden James. *'''Sheck/Boots - Shot by Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. All For Nothing *'Vincent Sobel/Vigilante - '''Killed by Black Siren using her supersonic scream directly in his ear. The Devil's Greatest Trick *Owen Post - Shot in the chest with an arrow by Karl Iscove. *'Karl Iscove''' - Killed off-screen (likely by Ricardo Diaz.) * Cayden James - Stabbed in the neck by Ricardo Diaz. The Thanatos Guild *Tigresa - Killed off-screen by members of The Thanatos Guild. Brothers in Arms *Officer Martin Hurst - Shot in the back by Anatoly Knyazev. *Marshall Katz - Shot to death by his girlfriend while being questioned by John Diggle and Oliver Queen. The Dragon *Robert Baylor - Shot to death by Eric Cartier Sr.'s men. *'Eric Cartier' - Exploded with C4 by Ricardo Diaz. *'Remy Cartier '- Shot to death by Diaz. *Jesse Frederico - Burned alive by Diaz. Docket No. 11-19-41-73 *'Judge McGarvey' - Shot to death by Ricardo Diaz. The Ties That Bind *'Lydia Cassamento' - Stabbed in the throat by Ricardo Diaz. *'Dragos Ibanesco' - Throat slashed by Diaz. Life Sentence *''Quentin Lance'' - Dies from complications during surgery after he is shot by Ricardo Diaz while taking a bullet for Black Siren. Category:TV